


A Buck and Change Episode 3 or Gift of the Lawman

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-06-26
Updated: 1999-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-10 20:25:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11134122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: While Buck buys a present for Sofia Vecchio, Ray's tension causes Fraser to suffer horribly. This story is a sequel toA Buck and Change Episode 2 or If Red Fits, Wear It.





	A Buck and Change Episode 3 or Gift of the Lawman

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

 

 

  
due South: Buck and Change 3

**Warnings: R, M/M Graphic sex!  
Gratuitous graphic sex! And yarn, along with the *inevitable* test and  
disclaimer.**  
Promises: Yes! It's heating up! No vegetation, no Dragon  
Lady, no Dief, no lights, but lots of action.

#  A BUCK AND CHANGE -  Episode 3

#  or _Gift of the Lawman_

by Mitch Hudson

_When we left our boys at the end of  the last episode:_   
_In the rather barren closet at Constable Benton Fraser's West Racine apartment Fraser and his best friend, Detective Ray Vecchio just finished a heated and one-sided discussion. Ray isn't content to leave it at that..._

Fraser gasped as Ray's exploring hands were joined by his moist lips. Every inch of his chest was tactilely examined before the investigator moved his efforts higher. Ray pushed him back flat on the wooden floor and moved over his pliant form. Ray's sweet lips trailed hot lines up and down his neck. Fraser moaned low, the sound originating deep within his chest and he imagined it coming from the inner workings of his heart. How silly. Almost all of his thoughts about Ray were silly and sentimental, and as ridiculous as he occasionally felt they were, they always made him smile. 

"Come on, Benny," Ray urged as he pushed his knees between his lover's. Benny opened his posture allowing the cop access to his heated groin. "Yeah. Let me check down here." Ray slid his palm down over Benny's firm stomach, lightly ruffling his fingers through the scanty growth of pubic hair above his goal. He wrapped tender fingers around the growing erection he found and felt the instant response in the body beneath him. 

"I really freaked out tonight. Between Frannie's teasing and those damned flowers-- *Irises*, Benny. He brought *Irises* to my--" 

Fraser abruptly pulled Ray's head down to his own and locked his open mouth over Ray's. Ray responded just as Fraser hoped and melted over him, forming his lanky body around each swell and dip of muscle. With those strong, loving hands he felt Ray stroke his growing erection within the haven of tight space between their two stomachs. 

Hungrily, Ray sent his tongue in to explore Benny's perfect mouth, tasting Benny's consummate tenderness. The Mountie quivered beneath his onslaught. Ray rocked against him, feeling his own erection sliding against his underwear. 

With a hard won effort Ray pulled away and freed his penis from it's confines, pulling his pants and underwear down his thighs. He fished a tube of AstroGlide from his pocket and quickly squeezed a bit onto his fingers. It was quickly worked over the head of his penis with swift, impatient touches. 

Fraser rose up and recaptured Ray's mouth, clinging to his neck, and brought his lover back down. Ray struggled against him and pulled away again. He seemed frantic now as he rocked back on his knees and pushed Fraser's legs up and apart. He breathing was harsh and he uttered guttural sounds. A probing touch sent a thrill through Fraser as Ray held him curled up and slid his slick head along the smooth flesh between his legs. 

Ray found the puckered ring of Fraser's anus and pushed. He shifted, aligning himself just right and pushed inside. There was very little friction for the first inch, then the lubricant was thinner and he felt Fraser push back against him. Benny rewarded him with a gasp of pleasure and Ray plunged in, rocking his touch against that sensitive gland over and over. 

"God, I wanted to--" Ray gasped and continued in a strained voice, "strangle Frannie tonight. She--" his words disappeared in Benny's mouth as he was pulled down by the Mountie again. 

What little bit of coherent thought he still possessed left him as his body responded to the writhing form beneath him. Ray thrust in harder and harder, building the heat between them, sliding his stomach against that beautiful instrument of Benny's. His own body became completely in tune with the here and now. The tension that had been pursuing him all day disappeared and he was nowhere but here, with Benny. He pounded hard into Fraser, his thighs impacting the back of Benny's well proportioned thighs. 

Fraser felt the change in Ray when he became completely focused on their act. Ray's slender hands pushed up under Fraser's knees, hoisting his hips up off the floor. With each plunge Ray sent Fraser's legs swinging and the Mountie began to feel his bare back inching backward along the floor. Fraser put his hands over his head, stretching out to push against the wall and give Ray some resistance. He discovered he was less than a foot away from having his head banged into the closet baseboard. 

With his quarry no longer sliding away at each hard movement Ray felt his penetrating thrusts reaching maximum depth. His mouth slipped free of his lover's and Fraser's lungs pumped out a rapid staccato of moans. 

The climax of their act left them sated and lying intimately entangled. 

"Ray, does the color of the RCMP dress uniform truly upset you? Or were you perhaps a bit over stressed due to the events of the day?" 

Ray shifted into a more comfortable position as he considered the question. "Well, it's just so . . . red." 

"Yes it is, Ray. It's red. You don't like it red?" 

"Oh I *like* it red, Benny. I like it red." 

The following Saturday afternoon Sergeant Buck Frobisher of the Royal Canadian Mounted Police exited a small jeweler's shop. He bumped into a gentleman in a brown cardigan, managing to snag a bit of yarn of the cardigan on his belt buckle. 

Off balance from the impact, the Mountie fumbled with the small gift-wrapped box in his hand and through his deft skills honed from years of diligent law enforcement managed to retain his hold on the tiny box. With a pleased look on his handsomely weathered features the Sergeant turned south, south-west and set out at a steady pace. 

Behind him the gentleman he'd bumped into entered the jeweler's shop, announced he was there to commit a robbery and reached in the pocket of his cardigan to pull out a cocked Smith & Wesson .38. A strand of yarn which trailed from his sweater through the shop's door, then turned south, south-west was suddenly tugged hard. The pocket unraveled, allowing the double-action revolver to fall to the shop floor where the impact discharged it and wounded the gentleman in his right foot . . .  as Sergeant Buck Frobisher instructed his taxi driver to take the faster freeway route north. He was late for a very important date. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

 

The End ... of this graphic episode. Will Buck be on time for his date? Will Fraser get Ray to help remove his splinters? Tune in again for another episode of: A BUCK AND CHANGE 4 or You Must Return This, Ma!   
  

Test Questions for the criminally distracted:

1\. How many times did Ray perform vocal interruptus? 

2\. Who supplied the lube this time? 

3\. And what's Frannie wearing now? 

4\. What set Buck off balance? 

5\. What painful mistake did the bandit gentleman make? 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Notice: The Iris Protection Association has formally denounced the producers, writers and support staff of A Buck and Change. We regret their decision to do so but respect their individual and collective civil rights and we will honor their special request for autographed photos of the stars performing the opening scene of episode number three, Gift of the Lawman. 

Thank You Kindly,

Buck & Change Inc. Subsidiary, Cuffs  
R Us

 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

TEST ANSWERS

1\. Amazingly . . . *twice* before the Mountie took preventative action. 

2\. Our favorite detective who shops in the most interesting places. 

3\. All right! Somebody call a production meeting. This *Frannie's clothes* thing has gone *entirely* too far. 

4\. He bumped into a gentleman. No motorcycles or horses were injured in the narrating of this scene. However a small quantity of gas was released from a secluded canister into a moving train. 

5\. The gentleman cocked his revolver, thus rendering it vulnerable to premature discharge. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

End

Disclaimer: This story is written for the private entertainment  
of fans. No infringement of any copyrights held by Alliance Communication,  
CBS, CTV, or any others is intended. This story is not published for  
profit, and the author does not give permission for this story to be  
reproduced in any form. The author makes no claims on the characters  
or their portrayal by the creation of this story.  
 

Mitch_H@hotmail.com

geocities.com/soho/lofts/5843/mh-fict.htm


End file.
